Alone
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: prequal to "Needs," it involves rebirth, destruction and every one's favorite Mazoku ^_^ (rated R for language and destruction)


Alone by XellAn-Chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Scene: a child is wandering throught the woods, glancing every now and the from left to right as if expecting some one to be following her  
  
Somebody is indeed after her. A teen-age boy, her foster brother, is tracking her. his father sent him out to bring her back, telling him not ot come home without her.  
  
The girl picks up her pace and begins running. A look of terror is painted across her face, her hair whips into her eyes. Rafe is chasing her and she knows it.  
  
"Honey!" She hears him calling, "Honey, come back! Papa says you can't keep doing this! He wants to talk about it!"  
  
No! She thinks desperatly. She is never going back. Never. She darts through the trees, dark thoughts clouding her mind. She hates them all; Papa, Mama, Rafe and Naomi. Her life is all fucked up and all they tell her is "Believe in God. God will help you." What had God ever done for her? He'd allowed them all to die. All her friends, the priest, the nun...a "loving" god had done that? She didn't believe any more. There was no God.  
  
Rafe is crashing through the brush. "We love you, Honey! God loves you! Come home!"  
  
"Fuck off!" She yells. Her cave is in view, her one hiding place, her cave that they don't know about. She crawls into the dark hole. As shwe crouches in the darkness, she can hear Rafe tramping by. Barely daring to breath, she sits motionless until his footsteps die away.  
  
"I hate them." She mutters to herself, "I despise them. I want to kill them. I want to fucking kill them!"  
  
"That's not very nice," comes a voice through the darkness, "not nice at all....and I like it."  
  
She turns to find two red eyes staring at her. "Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want?"  
  
A laugh. "Oh, Child, such language."  
  
"Get the hell outta my cave."  
  
"You're cave? You own it?"  
  
Silence. She has no answer, for she does not own the cave. But she wants to kill him too, who ever he is, because all she wants is to be alone.  
  
"Who do you want to kill?" He purrs, "How bad do you want to kill them?"  
  
"I want to kill them more than anything."  
  
"How would you like to come with me? I can help you."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Another laugh. 'I like you. You are a wicked, naughty child. I will tell you who I am and what I do, if you will promise to come with me."  
  
"I promise nothing."  
  
"Maybe you will change your mind. I am Xellos Metallium, General and Priest to the Beastmaster, Zelas Metallium."  
  
"Priest? You're a priest? Priests are all fuckin' liars!"  
  
"Ne, I'm not that kind of priest. I am a Mazoku, a demon. I am the exact opposite of that kind of priest. You come with me, I'll make you happy."  
  
She hits him. She hits him hard. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I can help you." His voice is a deadly whisper, "I can help you kill them. It will be my pleasure."  
  
"Really?" The thought of that pleases her. She hates them with a passion.  
  
"We could destroy the whole kingdom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
He can see her head nodding through the shadows. "You can do that?"  
  
"I am very powerfull, Child. I've destroyed many Ryuzoku. Alone. You come along. Juuou-Sama will be pleased. We'll make you strong. We'll make you immortal. You will never die."  
  
She is most enthralled by that thought, due to the fact that her heart is hardened beyond repair. She follows him out of the cave.  
  
Once in the sunlight, they look at each other. She is a small child of about eight or nine years with unruly brown hair and watery brown eyes. Her clothing is tattered and torn from her flight through the forest. He is a curious looking man with violet hair. His eyes are shut and he is smiling. A staff is gripped in his hand with a large, red jewel glowing on the end of it.  
  
She stands before him, looking up at him. Xellos Metallium is a strange man, but she feels drawn to him. He holds out his arms and she rushes into them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Scene: a large, dark temple. The building is made only of stone and has numerous unlit candles placed about here and there. A throne sits in the back of the room, half hidden by the shadows.  
  
Seated in that throne is an attractive woman with long silvery-blond curls and almost animal-like eyes. A glass of champagne is in her hand and a few dozen cigarette butts litter the floor around the seat. The woman, Zelas Metallium, Beastmaster and Mazoku Lord, is rather bored. Her priest is out and he provides all her entertainment.  
  
She lights up a cigarette as she asesses the current situation. Xellos has been bothering her about all his new responsiblities since she's instructed him to find the Claire Bible and how he doesn't have enough time to get everything done. She prefers it when Xellos is happy, but has no clue how else to get all his jobs done. He is her only minion, after all.  
  
As she lights up a second cigarette, Xellos comes strolling into the room, a small child in his arms. "Where'd the kid come from, Xellos?" The Beastmaster is shocked.  
  
"I found her in Eironia."  
  
"Why is she here? What are you going to do with her?" She doesn't want a child running around her temple, much less, a human child.  
  
He runs a finger lovingly over the girl's face and she smiles. "She's going to help me. I'm going to keep her."  
  
"And do what with her?" Zelas laughs.  
  
He smiles darkly. "Kill her."  
  
The little girl's face clouds over. "Like fucking hell you will!"  
  
Zelas' laugh fills the room. "She's a wicked child. I see why you like her."  
  
Xellos puts the girl down. "Can you give her some power? We are going to destroy Eironia together. I want to make her one of us."  
  
"I don't think so, Xellos. I gave all I had to give to you. Why do you think I have no general?"  
  
"Oh, Juuou-Sama, it won't take very much. Her heart is very cold and empty already. We kill her, give her soul to Phibby and give a little of you to her and she'll fit right in."  
  
"You're not fuckin' killin' me! I never agreed to that!" She informs them.  
  
"I'll do it for you, Xellos. I suppose I can spare a bit. And you have been overworked lately. She will make an interesting pet for us."  
  
"Ne, Juuou-Sama. She is my servant and my pet. I found her. She's mine. And when she gets older..." He smiles wickedly.  
  
the Beastmaster smiles too. "You are naughty. Very naughty. But at least you are not that perverted."  
  
He looks at the girl "Let's get this over with."  
  
She backs away. "You're not killing me! Go fuck yourselves!"  
  
"As pleasant a prospect as that is, I'd rather take care of you right now." Xellos holds out a hand to her, "I promise it won't hurt. It will all be over in a flash."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
He looks at his boss. "She's got a lot of anger in her, eh, Juuou-Sama? Yet somewhere in there is goodness and innocence. She is like a fallen angel."  
  
"Hell no! I ain't no crappy angel!"  
  
The Beastmaster arises from her chair, all the while ignoring the child. She puts out her cigarette and flicks the butt on the floor with the others, then looks at her priest. "Proceed." He swings his staff up so it's chest level with the girl. A red light comes charging from the gem and towards her small form.  
  
The impact of the energy sends her flying into a corner. Her body is battered and broken; she lies there cold and limp. "She's dead." The Demon Lord's utterance is a statemnet, not a question. "Hai." Xellos nods in agreement.  
  
The two move towards the fallen child with the intent of removing her soul for the Hellmaster and resurrecting her as a Mazoku. As life is returned to her, she can feel herself growing stronger. Then a new feeling overcomes her, one of emptiness, coldness. A numb, hungry feeling.  
  
The priest and his master watch as she wakes up. She moves a little, then her eyes flash open; a rich amber color glitters from the recesses of the corner. Xellos claps his hands happily. "She is one of us now." He says gleefully. "She'll be my little angel!"  
  
"Come out of the shadows, Pet." The Beastmaster purrs, "Let us see you."  
  
The child steps forward into the dim light of the temple. She now bears a strong resemblence to Xellos -her brown hair has smoothed itself down, her watery eyes hold nothing but dead emotions. She points a small finger at the pillar on her right. A wicked smile crosses her face and, in a flash, the stone column explodes.  
  
Laughing, the priest scoops her up into his arms. "You are a wicked child through and through. But you are my angel and so you shall be called. You are now XellosAngel Metallium, servant to I, Xellos Metallium, general and priest to Beastmaster Zelas Metallium. But," He smiles affectionatly, "You will be my XellAn-Chan."  
  
She smiles and wraps her small arms around his neck. He kisses her cheek as if she were his own child. The tiny part of him that is still human is very fond of her. One could even go so far as to say his human part loves her.  
  
He takes her and dresses her properly. He gives her a pair of silky black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket to go over that. The outfit is completed by a purple sash to go around her waiste and an amethyst pendant.  
  
She looks up at him, smiling, and he grins back. "There. Don't you feel better now? All the anger is gone, you have pretty new clothes and nothing can ever weigh heavy on your soul, for you no longer posess it. Juuou-Sama sent it to the Hellmaster, Phibrizio."  
  
She nods, then a yawn escapes her lips. "I am tired, Xel-Chan."  
  
He pulls her into his arms. "I know, My Dear. I was tired after becoming a Mazoku too. Being reborn requires a lot of energy. You will feel better after you sleep."  
  
He carries her to a small room and, as he lays her on the bed, she is already half asleep. He tucks her under warm flannel sheets. She smiles sleepily. "Do you love me, Xel-Chan? Really, do you? Every one else lies. Do you promise to always love me?" Poor child. He sighs. Mazoku cannot love the way she is asking. "I don't want to promise," He says softly, "Because I don't want to lie."  
  
To any one else, those words would sound strange coming from Xellos Metallium's mouth. But to XellAn, however, they are words spoken simply out of truth. She understood that, had he promised, he would be lying.  
  
He sits on the edge of the bed and strokes her hair as she drifts off to sleep. "I will love you as much as I can." His voice is a whisper, so as not to wake her, "I love you now, but I do not know how much longer it will last." Presently, he leaves her room, stopping in the doorway. "Sleep well, My Dear. Tomorrow will be a busy day."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
XellAn wakes up feeling like a whole new person...no, Mazoku. She climbs out of bed and pulls on her new clothes. Swinging the amethyst, she saunters down the hall toward Zelas' throne room.  
  
The Beastmaster is seated in her throne, already puffing away on a cigarette. She blows smoke rings as the child approaches her. "Oi, Juuou- Sama, where is Xel-Chan?" She asks the Demon Lord.  
  
Zelas studies her a moment. She is more subdued now, there is no more foul language coming form her mouth. rather, she speaks in much the same manner Xellos does. "My Fruitckae is out running an errand, Pet." She purrs, "When he comes back he will take you to destroy Eironia, as promised."  
  
She smiles and plops down on the floor at the foot of the throne. She continues to swing the amethyst before her face. Then a thought occurs to her. "Juuou-Sama? What is it I am to do here?" She questions. "You are Xellos' servant, Pet. He will give you jobs." Silence for a little while. Then the Beastmaster speaks again. "Are you hungry, Pet?"  
  
The girl does fell something, some empty, gnawing feeling, but it's nothing like any hunger she's ever experienced. "I feel empty." She says quietly. "Yes, it is the hunger." Grinning evily, the Mazoku Lord brandishes a whip, then begins lashing the child.  
  
XellAn is screaming in pain as Xellos saunters into the room. She runs sobbing to him as he surveys the scene. He picks her up and she burries her face in his shoulder. "She hurt me!" the girl wails, "She huuuurrrtt meeee!!!!" He rocks her in his arms, trying to calm her and let the pain seep into her veins. The hurt is gone almost as quickly as it came and she no longer feels empty. Rather, she is a little more complete. She feels full, as if she's just eaten.  
  
Xellos, as he rubs her back, explains why the Beastmaster had just hit her. "Mazoku feed off pain, XellAn-Chan She didn't mean to hurt you, just help you." He manages to calm her down. He himself understands how she feels. The first several times Zelas had beat him, he'd screamed in pain himself.  
  
He puts her down and she watches as he speaks to his boss. Then he turns to her, his violet eyes wink open. "I promised. We must go to Eironia."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Scene: a small cottage on the edge of Eironia.  
  
Xellos and XellAn have already destroyed half of the kingdom. The house that they are outside is where the God-Lovers live. XellAn blasts the door open with a surge of energy. Mama is in the small kitchen, cooking breakfast, and Naomi is sweeping the floor. They turn to look at her. "Honey?!" Mama seems thrilled, "Honey, you've come back!"  
  
Naomi just stares. The child seems different somehow, and not just because of her strange clothing. Her hair is staighter and glossier, her eyes seem empty. "Naomi," Mama turns to her daughter, "Go fetch Papa and Rafe from the fields."  
  
XellAn raises her hand and, just like that, in a second, Mama is gone.  
  
She and Naomi stare at each other. There is no remorse in the child-demon's expression, no sadness and no pity. Only hatred and apathy. The last words Naomi speaks, as a red glow engulfs her, are "God help us all for the things we have done."  
  
XellAn gazes disdainfully at the bodies of her foster mother and sister. The is absolutelly no change in her face as she heads out the back door, towards the unsuspecting men in the field. As Rafe comes into site, scythe in hand, a queer smile crosses her face. This, she thinks, will be fun...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
You stare in horror at the face of the child before you. Onl6y a moment before she'd approached you and you'd been thrilled at her return.  
  
Now you feel sick.  
  
You'd opened your arms to her, to welcome her back, but she'd just waved one small hand in your direction. "Good-bye, Rafe." She is grinning and you think she's joking. Then her amber eyes flash open and you see all the terror of the past twenty for hours.  
  
All of this happens in mere seconds. Her eyes wink shut again and she is smiling.  
  
Then she kills you. 


End file.
